Hope
by TheGirlThatPlayedWithFire
Summary: Contains spoilers for Lauren until It takes a village. Hotch has Jack, Emily has Josie and Courtney. Emily married Hotch in may 2007. They have two kids together Hannah and Kyle. The first chapter takes places during it takes a village and the next chapter will be during Lauren.


_**chapter 1 **_

_**Disclaimer-Unfortunately, I don't own own Criminal minds. If i did, Emily would have married Hotch by now and have kids with him. I only own Emily's kids Josie and Courtney, their kids together Hannah and Kyle and Josie daughter, Kelsey. Josie is almost 26, Courtney is 16, Hannah is two days away from turning 4 and Kyle is 2.**_

_**A/N-This chapter takes place during season 7 episode "it takes a village". Next chapter will be 7 months ago so around the episode "Lauren"**_

* * *

**_Chapter 1-surprise! _**

_"Everyone have a sit" Hotch tells the team and continues __"7 months ago I made a decision that affected this team. As you all know, Emily lost a lot of blood after her fight with Doyle. But the doctors were able to stabilize her. And she was airlifted from Boston to Bethesda undercovered extrication. Her identity was strictly need to know. She was reassigned to Paris where she was given several identities, none of which we have access to, for her __security" _

_"She's alive" Garcia tells him _

_"But we buried her?" Reid tells Hotch _

_Hotch pauses for a second before telling the team "As i said, I take full responsibility for the decision, If anyone have any issue they should be directed towards me." _

_"Any issues, Yeah I got issues" Morgan tells Hotch just as Emily walks in. Everyone notices her baby bump. _

"Your Pregnant?" Hotch asks

"Yes" Emily tells her husband and continues "It's a girl. I'm about 7 and a half months."

"We have to shopping!" Garcia tells Emily

"Please don't buy my daughter the whole store" Hotch tells Garcia

"I'll try not to, sir" Garcia tells Hotch

"You had a baby?" Emily ask while she walks over to Josie, who is sitting on the couch and holding a three week old baby girl. It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes. Her name is Kelsey and her middle names is Emma Ava." Josie smiles

"That's a really pretty names" Emily smiles and continues " how old is she?"

"Three weeks old. She was born September 4." Josie tells her mother "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too" Emily hugs her daughter

"Why did you leave us?" Courtney asks her mother, bitterly.

"I had no choice" Emily explains

"You had a choice you just didn't make the right one" Courtney mutters

"Don't talk to your mother like that. Doyle would have killed us all to get to Emily. I did it to protect you guys. It was my decision, be mad at me." Hotch tells his stepdaughter

"I'm mad at you. You lied to me. You told me mom had died" Courtney screams at Hotch and runs out of the room

"I'll go after her" Both JJ and Josie said at the same time. Josie passes Kelsey to Emily and follows JJ out of the room

"Can you really blame her, Hotch? She was really depressed after she though her mother died" Morgan shouts

"I guess not, but she can't talk to Emily like that" Hotch explains to Morgan

"where are Jack, Hannah and Kyle?" Emily asks

"They are with their Aunt Jessie." Hotch explains "They will happy to see you"

"Can you explain to me about what happened to Courtney after I left?" Emily asks

"About one month after you left, Courtney became really depressed. When I was at work one day, I got this phone call from Jessie saying that Courtney was in the ER after she tried to kill herself. She mixed vodka and sleeping pills together. Jessie has checked on Courtney everyday because of her depression. She saved Courtney's life" Hotch explains

"That must have been horrible for you. I'm so sorry" Emily tells Hotch

"I'm not. I did it to protect you, to keep you safe" Hotch tells Emily

"How was Josie after i left?" Emily asks

"She missed you. She found out that she was pregnant just after you left. She was really upset" Hotch explains

"I wished i could have been there for her" Emily tells him

* * *

_**IN JJ'S OFFICE**_

"She had to leave to save you, Josie, Kelsey, Your stepdad, Hannah, Kyle, Jack, Me, Morgan, Ashley, Henry, Will, Garcia, Rossi and Reid. Well you lost lost one person, She lost 15 people" JJ explains

"She didn't know about Kelsey" Courtney tells JJ and Josie

"That's true, but she still lost her, even if she didn't know it at the time" Josie tells Courtney

"Why couldn't they just found Doyle 7 months ago and lock him up and just kill the son of a bitch?" Courtney asks

"It took 7 months to find Doyle. He was really hard to find." JJ tells Courtney

"why can't you be happy to mom after 7 months of not seeing her?" Josie yells at her sister

"I am happy to see her! It's just she lied to us. We had to go to her funeral! Why are you so happy to see her?" Courtney yells at her sister

"We could have lost her for good! Did you even think about that? She's here now and she wants her family back, she gave up everything to protect us. I want Kelsey to know her grandmother since she won't know her father!" Josie screams and runs out of the room, tears running down her face

* * *

**_IN THE HALLWAY_**

_"Hey" Emily tells Rossi**  
**_

_"I never thought we would be taking one of these down" Rossi points at the photo on the wall of Emily. He tries to take it down_

_"I already tried. It's screwed in" Emily tells Rossi  
_

_"You kidding me" Rossi tells Emily just as Garcia comes up with a screwdriver  
_

_"Perfect" Rossi tells Garcia and Emily  
_

"What wrong, Sweetie?" Emily asks her daughter

"Courtney's just being stubborn. It's making me mad" Josie cries_  
_

"She's just upset and mad that she was lied to for 7 months" Garcia tells Josie

"And then she got mad at me because i wasn't mad and i explain to her that i was just happy to see you and i am happy you were able to meet Kelsey because her dad never met her" Josie tells Emily

"Her dad never met her? Emily asks. She met Ethan O'Connor about two weeks before her fight with Doyle, he was a really nice guy.

"He would have" Josie tells her mom

"I sense there's a but coming?" Emily asks

"But, he was killed in a car crash two days before Kelsey was born" Josie cries "I was with him. In the car. My due date was September 13, but she was born two weeks early"

_"I know what you been though. I know that your angry. But I hope you understand that it's not about you. Or me. This was about saving Emily" Hotch tells Morgan  
_

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER TAKES PLACE DURING THE EPISODE "LAUREN"**  
_


End file.
